Adventures at whammy's house
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: "Whammy's is pretty dull,"she says blandly. That it is and cienna has some things that are going to go down before she leaves-join cienna on her different pranks and adventures through whammy's. "This girl is giving me a headache,"Roger says massaging his temples.
1. Near is a creepy llama!

**I have decided to start a mini-series about cienna's time in whammy's**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I totally contradicted myself because I said I wasn't going to update during the holidays but anyways hope you enjoy the Immature cienna and her friends**

**Disclaimer label:**

**Me:so hey I'm back with a mini-story**

**Young cienna:lets go blow stuff up!**

**Me:I do not own DN or any other things that relate to companies**

* * *

**-September 25, 2002-**

"Have you ever noticed how shaggy nears hair is?"cienna asked a ranting mello.

"What are you talking about?"he asked turning to glare at her, the ten year old mello was scary for his age.

"He looks like some kind of sheep-or-or- a llama!"she announced with a wide grin, she tugged on her dark long sleeved shirt.

"I thought you knew he was a sheep already,"mello said with a growl.

"No he's a llama!"she announced with a sloppy grin.

"Llamas are stupid,"mello sniffed crossing his arms across his chest looking away.

"But mells,"she stared with wide green eyes."near is stupid."

He blinked and looked at her then nodded once."yeah near is stupid so a llama obviously suits him."

She giggled and typed something up on her laptop, mello peered over her shoulder to see that she was photoshopping near's head onto a llama, mello laughed hysterically and fell over, she looked down at him and cocked her head.

"I'm not done yet,"she frowned."you should wait till you see the finished product."

"And when will that be finished?"mello pouted impatiently.

"In the morning,"she said with an innocent smile, that one small smile indicated that all hell was about to break loose.

Mello gulped nervously and nodded, she simply passed him a chocolate bar and he opened it and ate it snapping the chocolate as loud as he could.

"Hey I bet you that I could snap the chocolate loudest,"cienna said opening her own chocolate bar.

"Nuh-uh,"mello protested."snapping chocolate is my thing."

"Then you shouldn't have any problem beating me,"she said with a smirk.

"What's in it for me?"mello asked.

"I'll buy you all the chocolate you want for a month if you win,"she bribed.

"Make it two months and you have a bet,"he said with a tight smirk.

"Deal and if I win I get to photoshop you and post what ever image of you around the school,"she said smiling evilly.

"No,"mello said."no deal."

"We'll I suppose that I'll just take my two months supply of chocolate and leave,"she said casually pulling her pink hair into a loose bun.

"B-but!"he stuttered."y-you can't take the chocolate!"

She got up of of Matt's bed and pulled her laptop under her arm."well see you."

"No!"he yelled."fine I accept!"

She smirked and bit into the chocolate snapping it loudly."okay then lets do this."

Mello smirked and bit into his chocolate the sound echoing through his room slightly, cienna was next and she snapped the chocolate it was a lighter sound than mello's own and he grinned in triumph.

"Oh well,"she said."anytime you need chocolate come talk to me."

"You are no match for me!"the ten year old announced loudly.

"We'll I best be going,"she said."have a fantastic night mello and if I see Matt I'll send him back so you're not alone."

Mello nodded and looked away, cienna had found out he had auto-phobia- the phobia of being alone, unloved, unwanted...

"But you know I'll stay if you want mells,"she smiled.

"Yeah that'd be nice,"he said."I have to study though-I'm going to finally beat near at the math test tomorrow."

"Okay,"she said."if you need help i will assist you."

He sneered."why would I want help from you?"

"Whatever floats your boat mells,"she laughed and settled on Matt's bed again opening her laptop, she grinned evilly and clicked print, soon the printer in mello and Matt's room was printing out hundreds of photoshopped near llama pictures, mello raised his brow and picked one up laughing again.

"We have- to post- these around whammy's!"he said gasping between his laughter.

"That's what I plan on doing,"she grinned her green eyes glinting, she then threw her head back and laughed evilly, mat walked in at that minute his goggles eyes wide in horror.

"What does she have planned?"he asked fearfully.

Mello held up a poster of the photoshopped near and Matt restrained his laughter.

"What the hell?"he questioned."if this is what you do in your spare time I am frightened."

"Matt don't,"mello warned."she's insane."

"I'm insane?"she asked and laughed loudly then looked at them with a dead serious expression."I'm the only same one here."

They shivered slightly at her tone and then picked up one of the copies.

"What are you going to do with these?"Matt asked.

"Post them up during the night,"she said laughing evilly again."near will die of shame."

"I am so coming to help you,"mello said with a tight grin."ruining nears reputation will be legendary."

A knock on the door interrupted their evil plot and cienna quickly flipped over the sheets of paper and shoved them under her arm while mat opened the door, it was ruvie in all his evilness.

"Miss cienna please return to your room it is past curfew,"he said sternly.

"Whatever roger,"she sighed."see ya mells in the morning in the HALL."

Roger looked at her in suspicion."what are you planning now girl?"

She looked at him."I am offended that you think so lowly of me-I was simply telling mello he was required to meet me in the morning in the hall."

"Whatever you say,"he said."now please head back to your room."

"Wait!"she said and handed mello a slip of paper."sorry I picked up your work."

She winked and turned tail fleeing to her room, roger sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"You boys stay in your room or you will be dealt with accordingly,"he threatened before leaving Matt and mello alone.

Mello looked at the paper she had given, she had also printed out a coded message along with the near photos.

_17 5 5 25 - 1 25- 2:36- 5 1 24 25-13 1 22_

_-C_

Decoded it read-_"meet at 2:36 east hall-C"_ she was more intelligent than most thought and that was what mello liked about her. She also could put up with a strike to the gut if he got pissed enough, and instead of sobbing cynically like most females would she would hit right back.

Matt pulled out his gaming device an the sounds of super Mario bros echoed the room, mello tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the clock to turn to two but of course two a.m was nearly four hours away.

Mello pulled out his books and began to study for the mathematic test the next day, the test was on linear equations-though most of the time that was taught in high school.

Mello dosed off for a while and awoke when Matt shook him awake.

"You mells we going?"he asked in a soft tone.

The clock read 2:32, mello nodded and rubbed his blue eyes, he stood up after a moment and the two boys went to join cienna on hanging up the near posters.

She was leaning in the shadows when they arrived at the hall with her arms brimmed with the posters, nearly two hundred for definite, mello grabbed a poster and smirked.

"So are we tapping them up or just tossing them on the floor?"he asked.

"Both," she replied holding out a few rolls of tape."I'll start tapping them Matt and mello you can scatter them in the halls."

The two nodded and grabbed about fifty posters each and raced down the halls scattering the sheets everywhere.

Cienna plastered the walls quickly and efficiently with the posters and soon a collage of llama-near hybrids were on the stony wall.

Cienna reached to the floor and grabbed a massive near poster and motioned for them to come assist her.

"We are hanging this sucker up outside of near's room,"she announced with a smirk.

"I got the tape!"mello announced.

"I'll help keep It up,"Matt offered.

"Yes,"she said."now lets move out!"

She lead them down to nears room which she had been in under one occasion and that was to place peanut butter in his hair.

She held the poster in place with the assistance of Matt and Mello tapped it sloppily in place and they grinned in excitement.

They retreated to their rooms to await the morning hours, cienna of course did not rest for long anyways.

She shut her eyes and entered rem sleep for a few moments a flash of Matt being shot reached her dream vision she awoke and shook her head rapidly.

"I'll go get some coffee if sleep isn't an option,"she muttered.

She then remembered she had to stay in her room or else roger would immediately suspect her a being the perpetrator behind the llama nears.

She shuffled through her drawer and found several chocolate bars and candy, she didn't wish to go through her candy stash but what other choice did she have? Sleep and dream of death or eat the remainder of her stash?

She unwrapped a chocolate bar and ate it feeling her energy return, she then checked the clock and saw the time was 4:21 in the morning-two more hours until the orphans of whammy's awoke for their breakfast.

Cienna got onto her laptop and deleted traces of llama near on her laptop and then put on sims 2-of course she went onto her main household that had a small character looking like her and a dark haired husband to match, the sim her was pregnant at the time and bye the time 6:30 a.m rolled around the sim had a small baby boy by the name of Chance.

She then went onto her diary.

**_September 25-26, 2002_**

**_Today_**

**_I had the most brilliant idea, I pasted nears face onto a llama and that was how the great idea of the llama near posters came into play-absolutely beautiful! Near has something coming to him tomorrow when he awakens-hehehe-that evil llama will taste my prank on his fluffy white hair(which I should dye pink for my next prank on the boy) anyways I can't wait to see his reaction tomorrow!_**

**_-CK_**

She logged off her computer and got up changing into a pair of dark jeans and a white sweater top with a camisole underneath.

She heard the breakfast bell ring and she smirked and opened the door, the children stared around in confusion as they saw papers scattered on the floor, one girl by the name of Ariel picked up one and began to giggle hysterically, her roommate Evan picked up the paper and stared at it the humor evident in her eyes.

Soon all the kids in whammy's house were laughing on the ground calling near a llama and they were hoarding posters so they could have a good laugh at the know-it-all whenever.

The only one not entertained was near, roger, and Linda, Linda had a humongous crush on the albino so of course she came stomping towards cienna's room, the blonde girl knocked.

"What is it?"cienna asked.

"Did you do this?"Linda demanded.

"Do what?"cienna asked."you mean the llama near thingy? No."

"You **HATE** near,"Linda said."so you ought to have done it."

"Lindsey I did not so that,"cienna said and Linda flinched.

"How did you know?"she stammered.

"Because I know everything,"cienna smirked.

"You do now?"roger asked steam almost literally coming from his ears."miss cienna are you responsible for these photographs?"

"Nope,"she lied and popped the "p" for effect.

He frowned."then who was it?"

"I have no clue ruvie use your super skills of deduction to figure it out it ain't that hard,"cienna said.

"Cienna is lying,"near said."that is why it isn't too hard for her to come to the conclusion that it is not difficult."

"I didn't say you all could come into my room,"she said."now out."

"Cienna you are to pick all of these posters up and dispose of them,"roger said.

"But I didn't do it!"she cried.

"Too bad,"roger said."clean it by midday or you are unable to leave your room for anything other than school for a month."

Near smirked in triumph and cienna ran off.

**"NEAR IS A CREEPY LLAMA!"she cried."HELP!"**

She ran up the halls gathering the posters that she had tapped to the walls and slid it under nears door, she then went around grabbing all the posters off the floor which took quite a while and did the same sliding the posters under his door, by the time roger came to check it was all cleaned.

"I thought you wouldn't take this job seriously,"he said."thank you for listening and cleaning up the mess even if we have no proof you were the one who executed the plan."

**_5...4...3...2...1...0_**

She smirked as near yelled out."cienna!"

She bolted down the hall away from roger and slid out the open window clambering onto the roof, she pulled out her cell and called mello.

"Hey mells!"she chirped."I'm hiding from roger right now wanna come up and hang with me-I'm on the roof."

"I'm taking a test,"he mumbled."you're lucky I put it on vibrate or we'd both be in trouble-i'll come after the test."

"Yep okay,"she said and shut her phone kicking her feet on the side of whammy's house.


	2. B birthday and I are insane!

**Disclaimer Label:**

**ME:i'm back with another mini story!**

**Cienna:Damn straight!**

**Me:you really were rebellious in whammy's...**

**Cienna:*nods and grins*well it was boring at whammy's my presence livened it up considerably**

**Me:well of course~**

**Cienna:Kai-chan does not own death note nor will she ever but let's have fun and Meet B!**

**ME:i also got a tumblr a while ago so if you want to check it out my username is crimsonsweet**

**-October 1, 2002-  
**

"Mello!"cienna shouted."get your blonde ass back here!"

She raced down the hall after the blonde haired fool who had stolen her laptop, he cut down a hall right and cienna quickly raced after him pushing faster than she already was going.

"Mello if you break my laptop I will murder you while you sleep!"she screamed.

Mello didn't respond and continued to race down the hall away from her, he disappeared from her sight and she froze looking around.

"Where the hell did that fucker go? I swear i will rip out his throat and feed him to the wolves!"she swore.

"Throat ripping you say?"someone asked in a creepy tone.

She turned and was met with a seventeen year old with black shaggy hair holding a jam jar, he was gazing down eating the gooey substance with his hands.

"Yes have you seen a ten year old with bob-length blonde hair carrying a laptop?"

"No actually I just arrived down here and witnessed you cursing profanities and threatening said child's life,"the unnamed boy said.

"Well my name is cienna,"she said."and you are?"

"B,"the boy answered and looked up.

She saw his eyes flash red and she knew he was the same as she was, she read the name above his head and looked down at him.

"Nice to meet you B,"she said.

"Same to you Cienna,"he said grinning creepily he then tilted his head."or should I say charlotte?"

"Same to you Beyond,"she smirked."you know your name sounds like some sort of drug."

"And your name sounds like a perfectionist puked it up,"he retorted.

"You little!"she yelled."my mother picked it out for me and you shame her you'll die before your time is up."

"Actually I am not little I am five foot seven,"beyond said eating his jam."

"Would you like to help me brutally murder mello then B?"

"I would gladly help you with that,"he smirked and tossed his head back laughing evilly.

"You realize your scary antics do not frighten me,"cienna said flashing her green orbs to his greyish blue ones.

"It was worth a try,"he smirked."by the way it's a pleasure to meet someone with the same ability as myself it's been a while since Someone hasn't been frightened of my ability."

"who was it?"she asked tilting her head.

"A or Alpha,"beyond said emotionlessly."ah I miss him."

She swallowed."he died?"

"The pressure of whammy's isn't suitable to all,"beyond said."look what happened to me."

He laughed again and scooped the substance out."I'm insane mentally."

She frowned."you don't seem so mentally unstable-I've seen mello consume forty chocolate bars in ten minutes-so I believe there are stranger people than yourself,"she said.

"Well that's quite reassuring but I know I am insane it's easier if I accept it,"he chuckled."now I believe you promised me a chance to rip out mello's throat?"

"Well um okay!"she said with a grin."let's get em!"

She raced down the hallway beyond following beside her just as quickly, he didn't seem at all that fit but the way he was running as of now proved different.

She stopped in front of mello and Matt's room and slammed her fist against the door.

"Matty is mells in there?!"she yelled.

"Yes and he has a hammer he's about to trash your laptop,"Matt said.

"Don't tell her that!"mello gasped.

She brought her leg inwards and kicked the locked door leaving a gaping hole in it, mello gaped and paled considerably.

"Aw shit!"he screamed as she stared into the room.

"Open the door mells,"she said with an innocently evil gaze.

"No way in fuck am I opening the door!"he yelled and clambered onto his bunk bed.

"Yunno mells she's gonna get in nonetheless,"Matt said not looking up from his game system.

"I found an axe,"beyond smirked handing cienna an axe.

"Oh cool thanks B!"she said and raised the axe breaking the wooden door with a loud-'thump' she continued to crush the door inwards and then finally made a hole large enough for her to clamber into the room, she set down the axe and it noisily hit the floor, she then crawled through the hole in the door.

She looked up at mello and smirked."you know what I do to those who steal my stuff?"she asked.

"Tear their throats out?"B asked from the opposite side of the door.

"Yes and I also feed them to the wolves,"she said and laughed evilly.

Mello gulped nervously."but I didn't harm it!"he cried."please don't kill me!"

Cienna dropped her smirk and patted the blonde haired boy affectionately."scaring is a tactic mells, remember that."

He sighed in relief and relaxed."you asshole you made me think you we're actually gonna kill me you insane female!"

"Yep that's me!"she said with a grin."B even helped me!"

"B-beyond?"mello asked."um Er you know he's insane right?"

"Yes and your point is?"she asked blinking.

"He could murder you?"mello suggested.

"I took an axe and literally broke your door down mells I am fairly confident I'd kill him before he could touch me,"she said.

"I'm still here!"B called.

"Yeah yeah B!"she shouted."don't get your gitch in a knot!"

"I wear boxers,"beyond said."I don't wear scanty underpants."

"I did not need to know that beyond!"she called."that like telling you what size bra I wear."

"Which wouldn't be that big by the size of your breasts,"he smirked.

"You!"she screamed."you are dying beyond freaking Birthday!"

She jumped out of the hole in the door getting several splinters and chased after beyond with her fist clenched, he sprinted away quickly and then slipped into his room slamming the door and locking it.

"You little wuss!"she screamed."you get your ass out here!"

"Make me!"the immature seventeen year old retorted.

"Fine then,"she pouted."go suck a brick."

She stalked away and stopped at Matt and mello's room to retrieve her laptop.

"C,"mello said."we kind of need somewhere to stay while our door is broken."

"Well come on down to my room,"she smiled."you can stay there considering the door is my fault-but we'll blame it on near Kay?"

"I'm not even mad,"mello said."let's go to c's room!"

He clutched the blanket on his bed and wrapped it around himself, Matt grabbed his games and a blanket then followed the two towards cienna's room.

She opened the door and climbed up her loft bed then pointed to the bed on the opposite end of the room.

"One of you can sleep there and i'll be sleeping by the window so the other can sleep in my bed."

Matt settled on the opposite bed and continued to play his game without looking up.

Cienna got down from her bed and sat on the windowsill, mello climbed up on her bed and settled down falling asleep quickly.

"Must have scared him to death,"she laughed pulling the blanket around her.

She pulled out her laptop and logged onto her diary.

_**'October 1, 2002**_

_**More eventful than any other day so far in whammy's if I do say so myself.**_

_**I scared mello aka mihael keehl to death today by ruining his door with an axe after he stole my laptop, I also me beyond birthday or B, he has my eyes also I'm so happy I'm not the only one with this absurd gift.**_

_**-CK**_

She logged off her computer and settled down hearing a tapping on the window she peeked outside and was greeted by beyond birthday.

"Holy fuck!"she yelled and fell from the windowsill onto the floor.

She got up rubbing her throbbing ass and then opened the window."what the hell are you doing here Birthday?"

"I simply came to bid you farewell Charlotte,"he said with a grin.

"You're leaving?"she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes I loathe L he killed A my best friend and I never wanted to be his successor but I do want to surpass him,"B said."would you like to help me surpass L?"

"You should know I have little to no motivation for beating anyone other than those who steal my shit B,"she said."but good luck on your quest."

"Yes well it shouldn't be too difficult with shinigami eyes,"he smirked.

"That's what they're called?"she asked.

"I don't truly know what they are called but they show death dates and I believe shinigami need the death dates to know when the humans die,"B explained.

"Goodbye Beyond,"she said with a friendly smile and held out her hand."it was nice to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it."yes it was a pleasure dearest Charlotte."

She rolled her eyes."if you ever need any help though I'll see what I can do."

He then left in the night never turning back to whammy's, cienna shut her window and relaxed onto the windowsill again shutting her eyes.

_Flames was all she felt burning her, she felt as though she was going to die and then a woman's voice cut through the air._

_"Beyond birthday you are under arrest for the Wara ningyo murders!"she said dowsing cienna with water, cienna felt relieved she was no longer on fire but she suddenly realized that she was beyond in this dream she saw a puddle on the floor and gazed downwards seeing beyonds reflection._

_Charred skin and burn hair was what hit her eyes, third degree burns that would scar forever, dark eyes staring down at the puddle with anger mixed into his expression._

She awoke quickly once she hit the cold floor of the orphanage and groaned in agony."damn it."

"What the hell kind of dream were you having?"Matt asked."you were cursing about fire and shit"

"nothing important, "she replied


End file.
